Twin Gingham Coord
Twin Gingham Coord (ツインギンガム) is Leona West and Dorothy West's first casual coord from the brand Fortune Party. It was first shown in Episode 12. This coord has two separate bottom types, pants and skirts. It was also used in a performance in Episode 14. It is a Pop Type coord. The Twin Signal Gingham Coord, Pink Twin Gingham Coord, Yellow Twin Gingham Coord and Green Twin Gingham Coord of this coord. User Appearance Top A white sleeveless collared top with light blue lining and an indigo tie hanging from it with diagonal glittering sky blue, yellow, and green stripes, lined by white frills. A dark blue vest is worn over it with pale pink glittery lining. On each side of the torso is white and light blue folded fabric. The lapel is blue with lining of white and light blue, and the middle is composed of white fabric with a pink, green, yellow, and sky blue diamond tile pattern. Six diamonds of yellow and pale pink resting on light blue bases are sewn to this section. On the side of the lapel is a big emblem on a blue, green, and pale pink striped ribbon. Included are green, yellow, and sky blue diamond tile gloves with a blue cuff held by a single button and lining of white and light blue. This is followed by a skinny glittering pale pink band and two layers of white pleats. Beneath the left shoulder is a hot pink band with pale yellow border, followed by a glittery pale pink border and white pleat strip accents. Pants Dark blue sequin pumpkin pants covered in diamond tile and adorned by four gems, two on each side coming in yellow and green, on white bases. Sewn to the left corner are ruffled pieces of fabric, two white and light blue, the other is hot pink and yellow. The cuff is solid dark blue with green lining detail and pale yellow buttons. Skirt A dark blue sequin pointed skirt with a white scalloped layer beneath it. Covering the skirt is a diamond tile pattern, and sewn to the middle are four diamonds, two yellow, two green, on white bases. The waistband is dark blue with a pink lined strap on each side held by two gold buttons. Hanging from the right strap are three pleat pieces of fabric, two of light blue and white, the other is hot pink and yellow. Shoes Dark blue shoes with a pointed toe. The toe, sole, and tongue is light blue, with the middle of the shoe has gold lining and four rows of buttons. Sewn to the top of the boot are two white pleat pieces of fabric. Included are dark blue sequin knee-socks covered in sky blue, yellow, and green diamond tile. Accessory A pink and gold emblem adorning a blue, green, and pale pink striped ribbon. Game Twin Gingham Coord is a Pop Rare Coord from the brand Fortune Party. It first appeared in the second wave of the 2014 2nd Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Coord ver. 2 Official Arts Leona-Dorothy-Gingham-Coord.png 2016-09-16 21.20.29.png 2016-09-18 21.03.52.png Ec3f320e941d721c6a5cf7c1150a8064.jpg 5-41.png Anime Screenshots Prad5-1443.jpg Prad5-1441.jpg Prad5-1440.jpg Prad5-1438.jpg Prad5-1432.jpg 26DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 24DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 21DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 8DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 7DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 29DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 27DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 25DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 19DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 18DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 14DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 13DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 12DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 11DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 10DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 9DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 6DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 5DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 4DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 3DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 2DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png Prad5-14140.jpg Prad5-14136.jpg Prad5-14134.jpg Prad5-1481.jpg Prad5-1476.jpg Prad5-1474.jpg Prad5-1472.jpg Prad5-1471.jpg Prad5-1470.jpg Prad5-1468.jpg Prad5-1462.jpg ITPP10256.jpg giphy (1).gif Arcade Game Category:Coord Category:Casual Coord Category:Fortune Party Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:2014 2nd Live Collection Category:Anime Coord Category:Leona Coord Category:Dorothy Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Anime Category:2015 4th Live Collection